L'heure a sonné
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Un jour vient où il faut faire des choix qui changeront à jamais le cours de notre vie. Suivre la voie que l'on pense tracée pour nous ou oser bouleverser le cours de l'avenir que l'on s'est imaginé. C'est à ce dilemme qu'est confronté Olivier Dubois, lorsqu'il lui faut choisir entre les valeurs auxquelles il croit et son avenir de joueur.


**Note d'auteur : Cet OS est une réponse au concours "Citafics" organisé en novembre 2014 par Clo32 sur HPF. Elle nous demandait de choisir une citation et de s'en inspirer pour écrire un texte, en la plaçant à la fois au début et à la fin du texte. J'ai choisi une phrase du livre _Un bûcher sous la neige_ de Susan Fletcher, qui est pour moi un des meilleurs livres que j'ai lus. La citation que j'ai choisie est une des nombreuses phrases du livre qui résume totalement ma pensée, que je trouve belle et simple, bref cette phrase et ce livre sont des bijoux, et j'espère que cet OS leur rend assez justice.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _« Il y a des gens qui parlent du destin. Moi, je n'utilise pas ce mot. Je pense que nous avons des choix à faire. Je pense que c'est nous qui traçons le chemin de notre vie, et qu'il ne faut pas mettre tous nos espoirs dans les songes et les étoiles. Peut-être pourtant que les songes et les étoiles peuvent nous guider. Et la voix du cœur est forte, toujours. »_

Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux, le froid sur mon visage, mes joues me brûlent mais c'est là que je me sens bien. A des dizaines de mètres du sol, perché sur mon Comète 290, par un fort vent du nord contre lequel je me bats, qui tente de me pousser dans sa direction mais face auquel je file comme un Vif d'Or, grisé par la vitesse. L'épuisement se fait sentir dans tous mes membres, mais je continue de lutter. Je sais que le vent sera le plus fort, qu'il finira par m'obliger à redescendre mais pendant un instant, rien que quelques secondes, je veux me sentir plus robuste qu'un des plus puissants éléments.

Lorsque mes bras commencent à trembler, je décide d'être raisonnable et abandonne toute résistance. Le vent prend alors possession de mon balai, et je me laisse porter, tournant et virevoltant au gré des courants, jusqu'à quelques mètres du sol où je me redresse et me pose avec aisance. Les jambes endolories, je descends de mon balai et reprends mon souffle. Mes bras et mes jambes sont transis par le froid, et pourtant nous sommes au mois de mai. Même dans le Dorset, dans le sud de l'Angleterre, les printemps peuvent être bien frais jusqu'à ce que le soleil s'impose au mois de juin. J'enroule mon écharpe autour de mon cou, allant jusqu'à couvrir le bas de mon visage pour le désengourdir un peu.

Dans la brume matinale, je vois une silhouette s'approcher de moi et je reconnais Benjy Williams, l'Attrapeur et Capitaine de mon équipe.

— Olivier ! appelle-t-il. Tu tombes très bien, j'avais besoin de te parler.

Il me donne une forte accolade qui résonne dans tous mes membres endoloris mais je reste droit. Je suis Olivier Dubois et jamais je ne faillis. C'est de cette manière que l'on parle de moi dans les magazines, dans les reportages. J'aime cette image d'invulnérabilité que l'on m'associe, et je l'impose aux spectateurs comme aux membres de mon équipe.

— Tu sais que la situation… politique n'est pas au mieux, dit Benjy.

Je serre les dents en opinant.

— Ils parlent d'annuler le prochain match qui nous opposera aux Chauve-souris de Fichucastel.

— Quoi ? m'étranglé-je. On s'est préparé des semaines en vue de ce match, ils n'ont pas le droit ! Depuis quand le Ministère se mêle-t-il du Quidditch ?

— Depuis que la notoriété de certains joueurs leur permet de s'exprimer dans les journaux leurs opinions politiques.

— Qui est en cause ? demandé-je.

— Tom. Il n'y a rien à faire, il n'apprendra jamais à la fermer celui-là. Et allez que je défends les Nés-Moldus, que je critique la politique du Ministère… Si on ne retrouve pas la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de sa maison d'ici deux jours, ce sera un miracle !

Tom Collins, je le connais bien. C'est un Batteur exceptionnel, bien meilleur joueur que moi, il est dans le Club de Flaquemare depuis déjà quatre ans, et titulaire de son poste depuis trois. Je n'ai eu droit à cet honneur que l'an dernier, après avoir joué comme remplaçant pendant trois ans.

Je reste de marbre face aux mots de Benjy mais ils me laissent un goût aigre dans la bouche. Personne dans l'équipe n'ignore ses allégeances politiques, et même s'il n'en fait pas étalage et ne discrimine pas les joueurs nés-Moldus de l'équipe, il n'en reste pas moins davantage du côté du Ministère que de celui des Résistants…

— Il va nous flanquer toute la saison par terre, gronde Benjy. Il a vraiment de la chance d'être un excellent élément, sinon il y a longtemps qu'il chercherait une place dans une autre équipe !

— Et parce qu'un de nos Batteurs a des idées progressistes et justes, le Ministère nous interdit de jouer ? le coupé-je en le toisant.

Benjy fronce les sourcils et je soutiens son regard. Je ne suis pas le genre à me rebeller, je suis le chemin que l'on m'a tracé depuis que j'ai commencé à voler sur un balai. Je joue au Quidditch, je m'entraîne afin de devenir le meilleur et jamais je ne me laisse abattre. Je dois être un des seuls élèves de Poudlard auquel Trelawney n'a pas prédit une mort violente et proche. Au contraire, elle m'a affirmé m'avoir vu couronné de lauriers, ce qui n'a pas manqué de faire éclater de rire toute la classe, et moi avec.

Et puis cette idée m'a travaillé, jusqu'à m'habiter tout entier. Pour une fois qu'une prédiction positive était donnée par ce professeur, et me concernait de surcroît… Je suis l'homme le plus terre à terre que le monde ait jamais porté, mais quel mal y avait-il à se convaincre qu'on était destiné à une vie de victoires ? Il y a de pires façons d'envisager son existence après tout.

— Ils ont posé une condition, me dit Benjy. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose, il suffirait que l'équipe face un démenti public disant qu'elle soutient le Ministère. Franchement Olivier, qu'est-ce que c'est un petit discours face à la possibilité de finir la saison avec toutes nos victoires en poche ? Nous sommes l'équipe favorite cette année, une telle opportunité ça ne se refuse pas, pas vrai ?

Il me prend le bras mais je me dégage fermement. Je ne supporte pas son ton mielleux, cette façon qu'il a de me brosser dans le sens du poil alors qu'il sait parfaitement ce que je pense de la situation.

— Tu n'as aucun respect pour les idées de tes joueurs, Benjy ? demandé-je sèchement. Toi ça ne t'engage à rien ce démenti, on sait très bien ce qu'il en est, mais il est hors de question que tu m'entraînes là-dedans, c'est clair ?

— Olivier, nom d'un Friselune ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu mettrais en péril ta carrière pour ces bêtises d'idées politiques ? Personne ne s'intéresse aux sportifs, c'est histoire de flatter le Ministère, point barre ! Tu as un potentiel trop exceptionnel pour tout foutre en l'air avec tes valeurs !

— Quand je suis entré dans cette équipe, je n'ai jamais signé pour renoncer à tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Benjy me lance un regard assassin.

— Grand bien te fasse, Dubois. Mais tu viens de signer l'arrêt de ta carrière. Quand notre équipe aura été écartée de tous les matchs de la saison, aucun recruteur ne voudra plus d'aucun des joueurs de Flaquemare. Si tu changes d'avis, la conférence de presse aura lieu dans la soirée.

Il tourne les talons, sa robe bleu marine flottant derrière lui dans le vent. Je reste debout au milieu de la lande, les doigts crispés sur le manche de mon balai. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Bon sang, je voudrais être accroché à mes valeurs et à mes idéaux autant qu'à mon Comète lors d'un match… J'aimerais défendre tout ce en quoi je crois, je ne veux pas renoncer à mes idées…

Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe humide et me prends la tête dans les mains. Que feront mes coéquipiers ? Tom risque de ne pas apprécier l'ultimatum que va lui poser Benjy, quant aux autres joueurs… Je me rends soudainement compte que dans mon obsession de faire gagner mon équipe à tous les matchs, les seuls sujets de conversations ou presque que j'ai eus avec mes camarades concernaient le Quidditch.

Ecouter les autres n'a jamais été mon fort. On me le reprochait suffisamment à Poudlard, on me qualifiait même de tyrannique, et quelque part, ça m'a toujours plu d'être vu comme infaillible et intransigeant. Ca inspirait le respect aux plus jeunes, et même les plus âgés de l'équipe de Gryffondor évitaient de me tenir tête. J'appréciais mes coéquipiers à l'école mais leurs performances m'ont toujours davantage importé que leurs qualités morales. C'était l'essentiel, ils étaient bons et endurants, je ne leur ai jamais rien demandé de plus.

Je suis arrivé dans le Club de Flaquemare alors que j'avais à peine dix-sept ans, j'étais le cadet l'équipe, et on m'a plusieurs fois fait sentir que je n'avais pas mon mot à dire sur les stratégies de jeu, sur les conditions et la fréquence des entraînements. Je n'étais que remplaçant et ma place était sur le banc de touche, à attendre d'être utile.

Et puis j'ai commencé à m'imposer, parce que j'étais bon. Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, encore fallait-il qu'on s'en aperçoive. A force d'entraînement, de persévérance, j'étais arrivé à un niveau suffisant pour qu'on m'accorde de jouer dès le début du match à certaines occasions. J'avais confiance en mes capacités, si le Club de Flaquemare m'avait repéré, ce n'était pas pour rien.

Au fil des mois, les joueurs de l'équipe m'ont fait sentir que j'avais tout à fait ma place à leurs côtés, les félicitations pleuvaient à la fin des matchs auxquels je participais… Plus on me répétait que j'avais un potentiel extraordinaire, plus je croyais en la prédiction de Trelawney. Pourquoi pas ? Dumbledore l'a recrutée, elle a quand même dû faire ses preuves dans le domaine de la Divination pour cela. Alors certes, elle a toujours eu un certain penchant pour les prédictions morbides, pour les morts sauvages et violentes, et la plupart de ses présages ne se sont jamais réalisés, mais si j'étais une exception ?

Terre à terre oui, mais l'idée de destin m'a toujours plu. Dans une certaine mesure du moins. Le mien me plaisait. Un destin victorieux, glorieux, celui d'un grand joueur. Peut-être que finalement, lire dans les étoiles et les feuilles de thé n'était pas uniquement source d'inepties. Et ces certitudes m'ont fait prendre confiance en moi. Mon avenir était tracé, j'allais gagner en notoriété dans cette équipe dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, et peut-être pourrais-je prétendre à être recruté par une équipe encore meilleure, peut-être même par l'Equipe d'Angleterre.

Le vent me cingle le visage et je sors de mes pensées. Je caresse machinalement le manche de mon Comète, appréciant le toucher familier du bois. Un balai pour moi est presque aussi sensible qu'un être vivant, et j'y suis aussi attaché que n'importe quel sorcier à son chat ou son hibou. Ce n'est pas mon premier balai, il fait suite à un Comète 260 et un Brossdur 11. Mais il a été mon compagnon lors de bien des victoires, et je lui dois celui que je suis maintenant. Il n'est peut-être pas doué d'une conscience, mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante à mes yeux pour ne pas le considérer comme un allié fidèle.

Personne ne m'ôtera cette idée de l'esprit, j'y crois dur comme fer et on ne me fera jamais renoncer à mes certitudes concernant le Quidditch. Alors pourquoi suis-je aussi confus, aussi indécis concernant mes autres valeurs ? Et je sais pourtant qu'elles sont d'une importance bien plus élevée. J'ai beau être un passionné de Quidditch, ne vivre et me réveiller que pour ça ou presque, je sais que dans la situation politique actuelle, il est des valeurs et des idéaux qui méritent bien plus qu'on les défende.

Je me lève, ma robe de Quidditch est humide de la brume et de la rosée matinale. Mon balai à la main, c'est d'un pas lourd que je rentre au stade d'entraînement. Je ne pense plus qu'à l'ultimatum de Benjy, à ses convictions que je ne partage pas, et au fait que je semble incapable de me battre pour les miennes comme le ferait Tom.

~o~O~o~

La matinée s'écoule dans un silence pesant parmi les joueurs. Je vois une Batteuse et un Poursuiveur parler à voix basse dans un coin du stade, alors que je m'applique à entretenir mon balai. Il est plus qu'impeccable, mais ça m'occupe l'esprit. Les regards se font fuyants, comme si chacun soupçonnait l'autre d'avoir des idées contraires aux siennes. Il y a ceux qui veulent participer à la conférence de presse, pour sauver leur carrière ou parce que lécher les bottes du Ministère ne les dérange pas. Et ceux qui s'y refuseront quoiqu'il arrive, parce qu'ils croient en leurs valeurs, et les défendent au péril de leur carrière, ou même de leur vie.

Vers midi, le bruit d'une porte nous sort tous de nos sombres pensées et nos regards convergent vers un même point : Tom. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait, et l'air assuré qu'il affiche m'impressionne. Il n'a absolument pas l'air de culpabiliser pour la situation dans laquelle il a mis l'équipe. Je l'admire pour cela. Il sait que ce en quoi il croit vaut la peine d'être défendu à n'importe quel prix, et il est convaincu que ce sont des idées que nous devrions tous partager. Je pense que je l'admire surtout parce que je suis de son côté. Je n'ai pas le même respect pour Benjy qui pourtant est tout aussi droit et loyal envers ses propres valeurs, parce que je sais que partagées par trop de gens, elles peuvent mener au discrédit ou à la mort de bien trop de personnes qui n'ont rien fait pour cela.

D'un coup de baguette, il enchante la cafetière qui se met à chauffer et lui sert une tasse de café fort quelques instants après. L'odeur embaume les vestiaires et vient me chatouiller les narines. Tom prend sa tasse, désenchante la cafetière et sort sur le stade. Il adresse de polis signes de tête aux joueurs. Certains lui rendent la pareille, d'autres non. L'ambiance qui règne est la plus lourde et désagréable que j'aie jamais connue.

A ma grande surprise, Tom vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

— Ca va Dubois ? me demande-t-il d'une voix légère, presque enjouée.

Je hoche la tête, encore peu habitué au fait que les joueurs de haut niveau, ayant fait leurs preuves depuis des années, s'adressent à moi comme à un égal. Mes coéquipiers de Poudlard riraient bien de me voir comme ça, moi qui les faisais lever à l'aube pour l'entraînement et n'avais aucune pitié pour eux !

— J'imagine que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, poursuit-il.

— Oui, Benjy est venu me voir ce matin. Il parle d'un démenti que doit faire l'équipe si elle veut poursuivre la saison…

— Tu vas le faire ?

Je hausse les épaules, crispant mes doigts sur mon balai.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai… pas les mêmes idées.

Je m'interromps et vois Tom esquisser un sourire du coin de l'œil.

— Tu es quelqu'un de bien Olivier, me dit-il. J'imagine que tu as peur pour ta carrière ?

A nouveau je hausse les épaules, essayant de paraître nonchalant mais je ne dois pas être très convaincant car Tom expire un petit rire.

— Je ne te forcerai à rien, me dit-il. D'ailleurs je n'ai aucun ascendant sur toi, je ne suis pas ton capitaine. Et je ne compte pas te mettre la pression, c'est à toi de choisir.

— Je suppose que tu ne participeras pas au communiqué ?

— Non, en effet, dit Tom en souriant. Et même si je dois être renvoyé de toutes les équipes pour ce que je fais – j'aurai de la chance s'il ne m'arrive que ça – je sais que je fais le bon choix en restant fidèle à ce en quoi je crois.

Je soupire et baisse la tête.

— Je ne sais pas si on peut encore croire en quoique ce soit avec tout ce qui se passe, marmonné-je.

Tom pose une main sur mon épaule.

— C'est en se battant pour ses valeurs que l'on peut faire changer les choses, me dit-il. Les certitudes peuvent devenir une force immense, pour peu qu'on s'y accroche et qu'on y reste fidèle. Je sais que je crois en l'égalité pour tous les sorciers, je sais que le sang n'a aucune espèce d'importance, et que le régime en place n'a aucune légitimité. Et personne ne pourra me faire dire le contraire.

Il se lève et m'adresse un sourire sincère avant de retourner dans le vestiaire. Je reste assis, pensif, mes doigts courant machinalement sur le bois du manche. En quoi est-ce que je crois ? Je ne soutiens pas le Ministère, ni les Mangemorts, leur politique me dégoûte et me révolte. Mais… je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer à ma carrière, à tout ce pour quoi j'ai travaillé si dur. Pas pour mes valeurs. Pas encore. Tom est plus âgé que moi, et il a eu le temps de faire ses preuves. Même si Benjy le fait renvoyer de l'équipe, il a une réputation suffisamment bonne pour se faire embaucher ailleurs. Moi… Je ne suis qu'Olivier Dubois, je n'ai que vingt-deux ans, et je n'ai aucune conviction, si ce n'est celle de ne pas savoir qui suivre. Mon cœur ou ma raison ?

Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que les deux sont intimement liés, quoi qu'on en dise. C'est en suivant ce que je veux vraiment que je ferai les choses justes. Encore faut-il que je sache ce que je veux.

~o~O~o~

Tom est absent, évidemment. L'horloge indique dix heures quarante-cinq du soir. La conférence va commencer dans un quart d'heure, les journalistes sont déjà nombreux à patienter dans le stade. Une de nos Batteuses, de sang-mêlé, peste contre les habitudes des sorciers d'aimer faire les choses de nuit, alors que chez les Moldus cet évènement aurait été plié dans la journée, et on ne serait pas là à grelotter dans l'air du soir.

Moi ça ne m'a jamais posé de problème. De la même façon que les grands évènements à Poudlard se déroulent le soir, alors que la nuit est déjà tombée, le monde du Quidditch aime bien l'atmosphère qu'offre un crépuscule ou une nuit noire.

Benjy Williams vient nous rejoindre. Il a le visage dur et fermé. Certains joueurs le fusillent du regard, d'autres ont les yeux fuyants et semblent ne pas savoir comment se comporter. Je ressasse les paroles de Tom, mon esprit est plus confus que jamais. Je voudrais avoir l'audace de jeter mon uniforme de joueur au visage de Benjy et de partir digne et fier. Mais je suis là, assis sur un banc, une jambe agitée de soubresauts et mon regard obstinément fixé sur le sol, sauf quand j'entends quelqu'un bouger, espérant toujours qu'un joueur se décide à tenir tête à Benjy et amorce le mouvement d'insurrection.

Je préfère ne pas penser que dans le lot, je devrais être le plus courageux et le plus hardi, étant donné la maison à laquelle j'ai appartenu. Gryffondor… Le Fondateur doit se retourner dans sa tombe s'il me voit faire preuve d'autant de lâcheté.

— C'est moi qui parlerai, dit Benjy avec fermeté. Vous vous contenterez de m'approuver si les journalistes vous posent des questions. Et souvenez-vous qu'en étant présents ici, vous préservez votre carrière. Vous avez fait le bon choix.

Dix heures cinquante-cinq. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. En me tenant là, avec mes coéquipiers, je suis la voie que l'on m'a tracée. Je m'assure une vie de joueur de haut niveau, victorieux et célèbre. On ne peut pas lutter contre son destin, pas vrai ? Je refuse d'admettre que je crois à cette notion parce que ça m'arrange, trop d'éléments coïncident, trop de gens ont corroboré la prédiction de Trelawney. En mon for intérieur, je sais que je ne partage pas les idées de Benjy et du Ministère, c'est suffisant non ?

Je frotte frénétiquement mes mains l'une contre l'autre et bien vite, la droite est rouge et me brûle. J'ai l'impression que mon corps voudrait partir, tandis que ma tête m'ordonne de rester, et cette sensation de lutte en moi m'épuise. Je fais le bon choix, je fais le bon choix.

— Allez, on y va, dit Benjy.

Je me lève et sors du vestiaire à sa suite, avec mes coéquipiers. Dehors, les journalistes se mettent soudain à parler, chacun essayant de crier plus fort de son voisin, et le vacarme m'assaille comme un Cognard en plein visage. Benjy monte sur l'estrade érigée pour l'occasion, et plaçant sa baguette contre sa gorge, lance un « Sonorus ».

Je me tiens en retrait, espérant passer inaperçu. J'ai tellement honte de mon comportement que ça m'en donne la nausée. J'échange des regards avec mes coéquipiers, espérant toujours que l'un d'entre eux va oser s'interposer, et dire aux journalistes d'aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon. Aucun ne bouge, moi moins que tout autre.

Mais alors que Benjy ouvre la bouche pour parler, un hululement strident retentit dans le stade et nous fait à tous lever les yeux. Je vois un hibou petit-duc foncer droit sur nous et alors que je m'apprête à reculer, il me heurte à l'épaule. Je pousse un cri de douleur en sentant ses serres labourer mon pull alors qu'il tente de rétablir son équilibre. Benjy l'attrape fermement et s'apprête à le relancer dans les airs quand je vois une enveloppe accrochée à sa patte. Une enveloppe destinée à Olivier Dubois…

— Benjy attends, lui dis-je, c'est pour moi.

Il acquiesce tout en me jetant un regard noir. J'entends des journalistes rire, je me doute qu'il ne doit pas apprécier d'être tourné ainsi en ridicule. Je détache l'enveloppe et il laisse le hibou s'envoler. J'hésite à ouvrir la lettre maintenant, mais quelque chose me dit que c'est important.

— Je reviens, dis-je simplement en descendant de l'estrade.

— Nous ne t'attendrons pas, me dit Benjy, et sa voix magiquement amplifiée résonne dans tout le stade.

Je ne m'en occupe pas et l'entends commencer son discours tout en me dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Je referme la porte derrière moi afin de l'entendre le moins possible, je sais que ce qu'il va dire est à vomir. Je regarde l'enveloppe sans l'ouvrir. L'écriture ne m'est pas inconnue, pour autant je ne saurais mettre un nom dessus. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je me décide enfin à l'ouvrir, et en sors un mot quelques lignes que je lis le cœur battant.

 _Olivier,_

 _Tout va probablement se jouer ce soir, à Poudlard. L'Ordre du Phénix est présent, et l'AD aussi. Harry Potter est revenu, Tu-Sais-Qui est sur le point d'arriver. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de toi depuis quelques temps, mais si tu veux te battre c'est ce soir. Va à la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard, Abelforth te fera entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais être prévenu._

 _Alicia_

Mes doigts tremblent tellement que le mot me tombe des mains. Oh par Merlin… Je ne crois pas aux signes, je ne suis pas superstitieux, bien que j'aie laissé une prédiction ridicule de Trelawney régenter ma vie depuis ma troisième année. Mais cette lettre… Ce soir aura lieu la grande bataille, celle que l'on attend fébrilement depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu. Celle qui l'opposera à Harry. Je me prends la tête dans les mains, complètement perdu. Y aller, c'est prendre le risque de mourir cette nuit. Et l'ignorer, c'est demeurer le lâche que j'ai le sentiment d'être depuis trop longtemps.

Je ramasse le mot et le relis une dernière fois. Les mots s'impriment dans mon esprit, au fil des phrases d'Alicia les choses deviennent claires. Ce soir, il m'appartient de décider de qui je veux devenir. Et j'oublie cette stupide prédiction, j'oublie mes rêves de grand joueur, parce qu'ils ne sont rien face au devoir que j'ai envers mes valeurs, mes idées et mon cœur. Le destin n'est qu'une illusion. Se convaincre de ce que son avenir sera fait, c'est s'empêcher de pouvoir le changer. J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer au Quidditch au niveau professionnel, mais il y a des enjeux bien trop importants ce soir pour ne pas en tenir compte.

Je froisse le mot, le mets dans ma poche et sors des vestiaires, le pas assuré, un aplomb nouveau dans la démarche. Benjy s'arrête de parler et me jette un regard noir. Mais je l'ignore et lance un Sonorus sur mes cordes vocales avant de déclarer :

— Je soutiens fermement Tom Collins. J'estime qu'il est une des rares personnes que je connaisse à défendre des valeurs justes, et je l'admire pour cela. Même si ça doit me coûter ma place dans l'équipe et mon avenir de joueur, je ne retirerai rien de ce que je viens de dire. Je m'oppose au Ministère, je sais ce qui est juste, et ce soir je me battrai pour mes idées.

J'annule le sortilège, et après un bref signe de tête aux membres de mon équipe en guise de salut, je me dirige vers la sortie du stade. Mais juste avant de transplaner, je me tourne vers la foule et lance :

— S'il y en a qui croient à l'égalité entre tous les sorciers, à un monde meilleur et à la justice, on se retrouve à Poudlard.

Puis je visualise dans mon esprit la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard et la désagréable sensation du transplanage s'empare de moi. Mais lorsque j'atterris, j'ai l'impression de ne m'être jamais senti aussi bien, autant à ma place. En me dirigeant d'un pas vif vers la Tête de Sanglier, mon cœur bat à toute allure, et un sourire se peint sur mon visage. Je suis Olivier Dubois, j'ignore si je sortirai vivant de cette bataille, mais je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. J'aime à penser que les victoires promises par la prédiction sont réelles, mais je refuse de me fier encore à une simple superstition pour diriger ma vie.

Cette nuit, tout changera. Si j'en sors vivant, rien ne sera plus comme avant. A cette pensée, la peur et l'anxiété étreignent mon cœur mais je les ignore. Je suis seul maître de ma vie. Tant mieux si des prédictions peuvent m'aider à garder espoir en l'avenir, mais je n'aurai jamais confiance qu'en mon cœur et ce que je sais juste.

Je suis Olivier Dubois, nous sommes le 1er mai 1998, et ce soir j'écris mon histoire.

 _« Il y a des gens qui parlent du destin. Moi, je n'utilise pas ce mot. Je pense que nous avons des choix à faire. Je pense que c'est nous qui traçons le chemin de notre vie, et qu'il ne faut pas mettre tous nos espoirs dans les songes et les étoiles. Peut-être pourtant que les songes et les étoiles peuvent nous guider. Et la voix du cœur est forte, toujours. »_

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte, notamment parce que la citation m'a terriblement inspirée tant je la trouve juste, je déteste l'idée du destin qui donne l'excuse à ceux qui n'avancent pas dans leur vie du destin qui est contre eux et auquel ils ne peuvent rien. Quelle tristesse serait la vie si réellement tout était déjà écrit et tracé, et si on n'avait pas de véritable libre-arbitre...**

 **Je vous conseille vivement le livre de Susan Fletcher _Un bûcher sous la neige_ , c'est un bijou, une petite merveille qui vous fera porter un regard totalement différent sur le monde qui vous entoure.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, et merci d'avoir lu :)**


End file.
